


You Know I'm No Good

by eloha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hell, I am not ashamed, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oh My God, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Suit Kink, literally one line, literally one line also, maybe a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Bokuto is in a suit and Akaashi turns into a first class whore.Whoa, what a terrible summary.





	You Know I'm No Good

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya girl. I've realized my favorite part about posting is writing the note hahah.
> 
> This fic is literally completely self-indulgent tho, seriously I was writing fluff and it turned into this and idk man???? I can't bring myself to care. I am, indeed, terrible at writing smut, but. But but but. I shall continue to write it anyways on my first class seat to hell hahahahah. 
> 
> Let me know about any errors bc I'm a lazy fart & I don't feel like looking or just give me feedback. Please. I have no friends guys save me ( •̣̣̣̣̣̥́_•̣̣̣̣̣̥̀ )♡︎

We barely even made it past the threshold before Bokuto had me splayed against the door with his front flush against my back.  
"I never knew you could be such a tease Keiji," was whispered against the shell of my ear and it sent gooseflesh across my body. He was right though, I've never been one to play with fire if I wanted something I either told him or took matters into my own hands. Tonight was different though. Seeing that body I've seen naked countless times, or dripping with sweat after his volleyball practice, wrapped up in a suit almost made me want to crawl on my hands and knees for him in that reception hall. There were many things to love about Bokuto, and seeing his muscles wrapped perfectly in that suit were very high on my list.

I watched him mingle with old friends, we gave our blessings to the newly Weds, and all the while I kept my hands wrapped around his arms or I would glide my hands across his back around his waist. Slow subtle touches I would give every now and then along with whispered words of praise because he looked.fucking.delicious. And when he shed his suit coat I had the urge to fall to my knees and cry tears of joy. After that I couldn't resist riling him up, which leads me to exactly what I want.

Thick hands wrap around my waist with fake innocence to palm my cock, and a needy whine filled the air. "You were waiting for this, I saw you the whole time and you looked like you were just begging to get fucked," and he adds in a stroke for good measure. I bring my hands up to undo my pants but they're quickly swatted away and I make an embarrassingly desperate sound.

"Please Bokuto, take my clothes off please."

Silence fills the air and I can almost feel the sadistic gleam glittering in his eyes. This was what always surprised me the most about Bo. He had the most pure personality, but in the bedroom he liked me most when I was writhing and begging and submitting to him. I relished in how he used to like a toy for his pleasure, but afterwards he would treat me like the finest glass.  
Suddenly his hands are leaving me and I'm being turned around and thrust back into the door again. "Strip for me Keiji." There goes that gleam in his eyes and I get a fucking thrill out of it. I waste no time throwing the suit coat jacket across the living room, and I resist the urge to rip the rest of my clothing off. I take my tie off and unbutton my shirt as seductively as I can, when I could really give a crap about any of these clothes. Gliding my belt off, I let my pants and boxers follow until I'm staring at scrutinizing eyes that almost, almost, have me rocking from foot to foot. 

"God Keiji so so beautiful," his praise lights me up only because I know how much he means it, "So beautiful like this but you look even better on your knees." And he barely finishes his sentence before I'm being pushed roughly to the ground and he's unzipping his pants to pull his cock out. I waste no time swallowing him whole and his throaty groan shoots straight to my dick. I reel back and lick across every vein while I give slight tugs on his balls until I swallow him whole again and hands make their way into my hair and hold me there before I can back off. I make the ugliest gag of surprise and I feel his cock jump in my throat and he's pulling my head back again and bringing me up to him. Soft lips meet mine and swipe against my lips and I open up for him while he drinks me in. Somewhere in my mind I detect that we're moving, but the way Bokuto is fucking my mouth with his tongue almost has me forgetting my name. A hand comes to the base of my neck to deepen the kiss while I slide my tongue against the roof of his mouth and he goes down to bite on it before he breaks away yet again.

"Get on the bed Akaashi." He doesn't have to tell me twice before I'm sitting on the backs of my heels in the middle of the bed. It's now that I realize the sheer dominance he has over me. A man that seeks for my approval with everything is now standing over me exuding a confidence he somehow lacks out of the bedroom. His too bright eyes shine with unconstrained want and I feel my breathing pick up.

"Look at you, you'd do anything that I would tell you to hmm?" A shiver runs up my spine, "I bet if I laid you out on the table at Oikawa and Iwaizumi's and had my way with you you wouldn't have even cared," I moan at the thought of it. His intense eyes staring down at me while he roughly fucks me open for everyone to see, my cock leaks at the thought and he makes a tutting sound. "Such a dirty boy Keiji who knew you could be such a slut for my cock." I resist the urge to grind down on the bed, this man knows exactly how to play me and one of these days that will be my demise. 

"Undress me Keiji." 

That day will be today. The heavens know how much I love seeing Kou undress but when I undress him it feels like I'm dropping my inhabitions with every shed of clothing. I scramble across the bed to rid him of his suit coat and tie before I make my way to every single button. I swipe my fingers across his chest with each one and start peppering kisses when I get lower and lower until I'm sliding it off his shoulders and throwing the offending thing across the room. Unbuckling his belt and pants I slide everything down at the same time, because really who has time for such tedious things, and I scoot back to admire him. He could give the gods a run for their money, he could make Michelangelo weep. With his broad shoulders and thick forearms, down to the v before his beautiful cock. It's long and thick, so perfect for filling my throat and my ass. And those thighs, I feel my skin tingle with anticipation and I lick my lips and look up in time to see his pupils drowning out his golden hue.

"How do you want me to fuck you Keiji?"

A thousand possibilities fill my mind, and I've never been so indecisive in my life. "I want to-

"Too late," I'm cut off by thick hands tugging my head down onto his cock and he's making himself comfortable in my throat again as he moves swiftly in and out. My cock gets painfully hard from his treatment, and my body sings with the need to submit to him. I feel the stutter in his hips and see the flexing of his stomach before he says, "Look at me when you swallow." I almost come from those words and I bring my steel blue eyes to his while I feel him shoot down my throat. I drink him down easily and savor in his half closed lids from desire and his swollen bottom lip from uselessly holding back his moans. He pulls out and leans into me until I'm splayed out and he flips me over and I'm met with the sweet feel of his tongue against my entrance. I make the most wanton noise when he slides his hands across my thighs to raise my knees to my chest and gives each cheek a smack. My head flies up and I feel as if I see every constellation in the night sky.

"Nghh, Bo-Koutarou yes yes yes," I repeat it like a mantra, and when a finger slides in next to his tongue I lose myself completely singing out to the ceiling. He gives my hole one last leisurely lick and pulls back to reach over into the nightstand to get the lube and pour it over my hole before he starts moving his finger again. The push and pull before the lube works into place is deliciously painful and when I start to move around restlessly he adds in another and then another and, OH! My eyes go wide and my back arches obscenely when he adds in a fourth and I hear a dark chuckle from behind me, "Oh Keiji you're getting too used to the same treatment." It almost gets unbearable, the slight stretch and the careful avoidance of my prostate, I'm right on  
the edge of desire.

"I'm ready Kou, please put yo-your cock in me." My needy voice irritates me, but he's in a generous mood tonight because he withdrawals his fingers automatically and I hear the cap open again before he's pushing inside of me until he's seated fully. 

"Fuck you always feel so good baby." 

He pulls back with just the tip in and grips my hips tighter so he can ram back inside of me with a brutal pace. Loud screams of Koutarou shatter around the room and a hand slides from the base of my spine and up leaving a trail of warmth against my sweaty skin. He pulls out to flip me over and he's back inside of me before I start begging, hitting that sweet spot over and over and over again. My legs wrap around his back and he sits up on his knees to hit deeper inside of me.

"You wanna come Keiji?"

"Yesyesyes pl-please let me come Kou!"

"Hmm, I don't think you want it bad enough baby. You want me to fuck you until you come? Tell me sweet Keiji." Shit he's so hot like this. Pounding into me and he doesn't even sound breathless. Sweat glistens on his body and his hair falls haphazardly onto his forehead and his near black eyes and bruising hold on me has me clenching up in pure pleasure, and I want nothing more than to wrap my hand around my cock and get off until I'm spent.

"Ohh Koutarou! Please I ju-just want to come please le-let me come daddy."

"Yeah? You want me to fill your sweet little ass up with my seed? How badly do you want it baby?"

"I'm a fucking slut for it Koutarou." 

"Fuck," He whispers to himself, the widening of his eyes and slight stutter in his rhythm has me mentally giving myself a high-five. He brings his hand to my cock and he strokes in time with his thrust and it only takes two pulls before I'm arching off the bed and spilling onto my stomach. My eyes roll behind my lids and tears spill out the sides while a half attempt at his name pulls from my throat and I feel my world half black out as he continues to milk me through my orgasm. Bokutos groans fill the room soon after and it sends shudders down my spine. 

When I finally come to Bokuto is cleaning my stomach up, and looking down at me with soft fond eyes. Such a stark contrast to the man he was a few moments ago, one would think that's a completely different person. I hear the soft pat of a towel hitting the floor and a warm body wraps itself around mine and it feels like home. Before sleep takes over I hear him say, "the next wedding you attend will be ours 'kaashi," spoken against my skin and a smile finds it's way to my face before peace settles over me.


End file.
